memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Reginald Barclay
Reginald Endicott Barclay III was a human Starfleet officer who served in the 24th century. After serving aboard the and he worked on Pathfinder Project and was instrumental in getting the home from the Delta Quadrant. Early Life and Career Reginald Endicott Barclay III, son of Reginald Endicott Barclay II and Alicia Barclay, was born in Cleveland, Ohio, USA, on Earth in 2340. At the age of 18, Barclay decided not to attend Starfleet Academy and instead took the Master's Degree in Computer Systems at the Daystrom Institute on Earth. Barclay completed his degree in 2362 and was assigned to the as a systems diagnostic engineer with the rank of lieutenant, junior grade. During his time aboard the Zhukov he was commended for his work by Captain Neil Gleason, but his reclusive behavior was also noted. ( ) Aboard the Enterprise-D After serving for four years aboard the Zhukov, Barclay was transferred to the Enterprise-D in 2366 to serve on Geordi La Forge's staff as a diagnostics engineer. However, Barclay's reclusive behavior soon caught the attention of the Enterprise crew and some crewmen gave him the nickname "Broccoli"; although he prefers-and answers to-"Reg". Attempts to bring Barclay out of his shell by La Forge and Counselor Deanna Troi revealed that Barclay had a case of holodiction, which meant that he was living inside his fantasies on the holodeck. His holodiction was soon cured, following repeated counseling sessions with Troi. But, Reg still had a knack for assisting crewmembers (and their families) with programming holodeck scenarios. ( and ) By 2367, Barclay's confidence began to grow so much that he enrolled in Beverly Crusher's acting workshop aboard the Enterprise and had several starring roles including Cyrano de Bergerac. A few months later, Barclay's IQ was increased by the Cytherians, as part of their plan to make first contact with the Federation. ( ) By 2368, Barclay had relapsed slightly and was visiting the holodeck once a week. He was running the Deanna Troi "I am the goddess of the mind" program when Admiral William T. Riker appeared from the future in order to save Troi's life. Riker told Barclay that he was a holodeck failsafe, built to monitor the types of programs that Barclay was using. Barclay then canceled all of his programs and never used the holodeck (recreationally) on the Enterprise again. He did run holodeck maintenance for the rest of his service, aboard the ship. ( }}, ) Star Trek: Customizable Card Game (Decipher) listed the Troi character as, "The Goddess of Empathy." Despite his growing confidence, Barclay still had some neuroses. In 2369, Barclay believed he had developed transporter psychosis and was afraid to travel by transporter, but his fear subsided when he used the transporter to rescue the crew of the . Barclay was also a frequent visitor to sickbay with various illnesses he learned about from the Starfleet Medical Journal. In 2370, Barclay's name was added to the Journal in the form of Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome that had devolved the Enterprise's crew. (TNG episodes: "Realm of Fear" and "Genesis") Later that year, Captain Picard ordered Barclay to lead his first away team aboard the shuttlecraft Hawking to install a new generator core in a space station in the Tarvo system. However, Barclay and his team soon end up fighting for their lives in a Vorel trap. ( ) Jupiter Station In late 2370, Barclay transferred to Jupiter Station to work under Doctor Lewis Zimmerman on the Emergency Medical Hologram project. While at the station, Barclay also taught classes on warp dynamics to Starfleet Academy cadets who were assigned to the station. (''VOY'' episode: "Projections", short story "Doctors Three", and TNG novel: The Best and the Brightest) Aboard the Enterprise-E Barclay served on the Enterprise-E from 2373 to 2375. In 2373, he helped rebuild the Phoenix in 2063 following a Borg attack. ( ) In 2375, Barclay helped deal with the Gemworld Crisis on the Enterprise-E shortly after the Dominion War ended. ( }}) Project: Voyager In 2375, Barclay began work on the Pathfinder Project. He helped bring its first success with the MIDAS Array in 2376, and he continued to be involved with the program until 2377 when Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant. Return to the Enterprise-E After 2377, Barclay returned to the Enterprise-E and after 2379, he replaced Geordi La Forge as chief engineer. ( ) USS Galen The Galen was fitted with a quantum slipstream drive and assigned to Project Full Circle, a Starfleet expeditionary force sent to explore the Delta Quadrant. In 2381 Barclay was assigned to the [[USS Galen (emergency medical vessel)|USS Galen]]. ( }}) Chronological Appearances *''Hollow Pursuits'' *''What Went Through Data's Mind 0.68 Seconds Before the Satellite Hit'' *''See Spot Run'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Nth Degree'' *''Sins of Commission'' *''Realm of Fear'' *''Calculated Risk'' *''Here There Be Dragons'' *''Ship in a Bottle'' *''The Death of Princes'' *''Requiem'' *''Infiltrator'' *''Q-Squared'' *''Genesis'' *''The Naked Truth'' *''Doctors Three'' *''Crossover'' *''Tooth and Claw'' *''Out of the Box, Thinking'' *''The Killing Shadows'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Planet X'' *''Immortal Coil'' *''Q-Space'' *''Gemworld'' *''Pathfinder'' *''Inside Man'' *''Author, Author'' *''Endgame'' *''Homecoming'' *''The Farther Shore'' *''Full Circle'' *''Unworthy'' Connections External link * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Zhukov personnel